


Lies are not just black and white Mr. Lynch

by billystar



Series: The Greywaren and The Magician [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch was anything but a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies are not just black and white Mr. Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> I have some mad feelings for these boys

Ronan Lynch with his tight lipped smiles (reserved only for those he considered family), pale Irish skin and snarling insults was anything but a liar. Though that doesn't mean he didn't skirt around the truth.

The truth being Adam Parrish, or rather his feelings for the boy-turned-man. Ronan, ever so perceptive, noticed his feelings early on, right before Adam had sacrificed his hands and eyes to Ronan's dream forest. Though that made it even harder to cope with, knowing that something he had created was part of Adam, was speaking to him, perhaps revealing Ronan's secrets. So Ronan was glad Adam couldn't understand Cabeswater that well, without scrying relentlessly and interpreting it's needs. 

But Parrish, ever so observant, still noticed - even without Cabeswater. Noticed the lingering glances on his callused hands, the gentle slope of his lips, his hallowed cheekbones and sleepy eyes. Ronan knew he had noticed, since he too was more observant than he lead on with his casual disinterest.

He decided, as he chewed at the leather bands climbing up his wrists, that he would not tell Adam until it became too much to bear. But, if the dusty looking boy with his heavy, sloping voice broached the topic, he would not deny it. That would be lying, and Ronan hated liars.

Everytime he was in the company of the others (mainly whilst riding in the pig where he had no other distractions), and his thoughts would drift to Adam's thigh touching his, the shallow breaths as he caught up on much needed sleep, the soft murmurs passing through chapped lips - Blue would pull him back with some smarmy comment about his thoughts such as: "Could you have the common decency as to not daydream about fucking Chainsaw", "If this is what he does when he goes to class, I see why he just skips", and Ronan's least favourite: "Ahh, look at Ronan, young and in love! Who with though, is the greatest question of them all!"

His responses to the former was: "Except from the swears and overactive imagination, you're starting to sound a lot like Gansey, shitstack.", gaining a offended scoff in return. To the second it was a mere, "At least when I do attend, it's actually to a decent school." - Blue then gets on his case about stuck up raven boys. The retort to the latter was his weakest yet, a growled "Fuck off, Maggot." as he continued to stare at the harsh lines of Adam's face and resist the urge to brush a few wisps of dirty blonde hair off his forehead. Ronan pulls his hand to his mouth and tugs at the leather with his teeth, criticising himself for such a weak response, though he hadn't denied it, so Ronan Lynch was still not a liar.

Though he may have been lying to himself when he thought Adam would never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, it's my first time posting in a long while, for a new fandom at that so feedback would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
